Steve & Catherine A story Mcroll
by macrollins
Summary: A version of the beginning of the friendship of Steve and Catherine, before they were Mcroll
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. This is more of a Mcroll story. Hope you like. Remembering that I do not own the characters and am not a writer. I'll do my best. Do not mind the chronological order of the facts.

Catherine! Come on, daughter! You will be late for your own graduation! Elizabeth said, waiting for Catherine in the living room.

I'm coming, Mommy! Wait a minute. Catherine shouted while was in the bedroom.

Catherine appeared on the stairs and her mother was thrilled.

You look beautiful, wonderful. Elizabeth said.

Thank you mom. And you, Dad? Do not say anything?

You look really good, Catherine.

Thanks Dad!

Can you stop being the Admiral for a minute and just be her father? Elizabeth asked.

It's okay, Mom. This is no time for discussion. Let's go. Catherine said.

I'm very proud of you, daughter. To be a Navy Lieutenant so young. Said Elizabeth.

Thank you mom.

As always, I hope the best of you, Catherine. Admiral Rollins said.

I know, Daddy. And I will not disappoint you.

Steve, wake up!

Freddie ? You did not go to visit your parents?

I was. But I decided to go back today. We have to go on a mission tomorrow, remember?

Yes, I remember. Steve said.

You didn't go to Hawaii?

No, I stayed here. Said Steve.

I met a girl, Steve. Her name is Kelly. I think I'm in love.

Steve smiled. That's good Freddie.

There's going to be a graduation today. Let's watch? We can sit among the relatives of the trainees to watch. Freddie said.

I do not know if I want to go, Freddie. Steve said.

Come on, man. Get up!

OK. I'll get ready.

Steve and Freddie sat down among the families of the trainees. Steve saw a girl in the front row. He found her very handsome and stared at her.

Freddie noticed how Steve was looking at her.

McGarrett, is it my impression, or did you like Lieutenant there?

I just found her very beautiful. What is the problem?

No problem.

Are you talking about my daughter? Elizabeth asked. She was sitting next to Steve.

Steve did not know what to say. I'm sorry, ma'am. I said that with a lot of respect.

It's all right. My daughter is really very beautiful. Elizabeth said.

And you too, have any relatives forming? She asked.

No. We are SEALS. Freddie answered. We're just watching graduation.

Ah yes. I understanded. Nice to meet you. I 'm Elizabeth. And my daughter is Catherine.

We are Steve and Freddie. Steve said pointing at Freddie.

Elizabeth only smiled.

Elizabeth watched Catherine's graduation. She was thrilled and wept. When the graduation was over, she went to Catherine to hug her.

Congratulations dear!

Thank you mom. Catherine said smiling.

Did you know you have a SEAL fan? Elizabeth said.

What?

Yeah, his name is ... I'll remember ... Steve. Steve McGarrett! He's very handsome, daughter. But I'm not seeing him around here anymore. Elizabeth said looking around.

Mom! There you come wanting to be cupid again.

Catherine, do not be like your father. Do not take life so seriously. Allow yourself to be happy.

And who said that my happiness is in this man?

I have a feeling, daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom, stop it!

All right, daughter. I'm so sorry.

No need to apologize, Mother. It's all right. You know I love you, do not you? Catherine said as she hugged Elizabeth.

I know. Do you promise to call me every day?

I promise. But you know I can not tell you what's classified.

I know, daughter. I love you. Bye Catherine.

Bye, Mommy.

Did you see what you did, Freddie?

What did I do, Steve?

It embarrassed me.

How was I to know that her mother was sitting on your side? It could have been worse. It could have been her father near you. Freddie said with a loud laugh.

Very funny. Steve said angrily.

What's the problem with you liking her?

Shut up!

All right, do not be nervous. Freddie said.

After graduation, Catherine was assigned to the intelligence sector, which displeased the other lieutenants. They said that Catherine was chosen for being the daughter of the admiral.

At suppertime, Catherine was ignored by the other women.

Catherine saw the table where only Steve and Freddie were.

Good evening. Can I sit here with you two?

Steve's heart quickened. How beautiful she is, even more up close. How beautiful your eyes are. Steve thought.

Of course, feel free. Freddie said.

Thanks. Catherine said as she sat down. By the way, I'm Catherine.

We know. Your mother told us your name. Freddie said.

Oh my God! You met my mother. Catherine said smiling.

I'm Freddie. He said, holding out his hand.

Nice to meet you, Freddie.

Catherine squeezed Freddie's hand.

He's Steve . Freddie said.

I can introduce myself, Freddie.

Nice to meet you. I 'm Steven McGarrett. But you can call me Steve. He said, holding out his hand.

Nice to meet you too, Steve.

Catherine squeezed Steve's hand.

My mother was right. He's beautiful. Catherine thought.

Freddie ate the food very fast. He wanted to leave Steve and Catherine alone.

Feel free. I'm going for a walk. See you later at the accommodation, Steve.

All right, Freddie. Steve said.

Goodbye, Catherine.

Goodbye, Freddie.

The silence hovered between Steve and Catherine.

Your friend is very nice. Catherine said.

He is. I do not think you can say the same about your friends there, do you?

And I can not. Catherine said with a sad look.

Do not be sad, Catherine.

I was assigned to Naval Intelligence. They think I was chosen for being the daughter of the Admiral. But I have the ability to do my job well, Steve.

Yes, I'm sure. I've worked in the Navy Intelligence. If you need any help, just ask.

Thanks.

And who is your father? Steve asked.

Admiral Rollins. I'm Catherine Elizabeth Rollins.

Wow! Your father is a person a little angry.

Yes, a little. But he has a good heart. Catherine said smiling.

Steve was delighted with her smile.

I'm sure of it. Steve said smiling too.

The women at the other table were even more annoyed at Catherine. She was making Steve McGarrett smile. Almost nobody could.


	3. Chapter 3

And then? Freddie asked.

What, Freddie?

How was it with Lieutenant Rollins?

We talked. Was good.

Only that?

That's it, Freddie. What else could have happened?

An exchange of phones, an invitation to a date. Those things that happen when we meet someone special.

Let's sleep, Freddie? Tomorrow we leave early.

OK.

Catherine called her mother when she was in the accommodation.

Hello, Mom!

Catherine, my daughter, I miss you already.

I miss you too, Mom.

I was assigned to Naval Intelligence, Mom. Do you know if Dad has anything to do with it?

Catherine, I do not know. He did not tell me anything about it. Why the question?

My classmates are scorning me, saying that I only went to Intelligence because I was the daughter of Admiral.

Catherine, you are able to do your job very well. Never let someone say that you are not capable. Do your best and show your worth. And if they despise you, it is they who are losing. They are losing the friendship of a wonderful person.

Mom, only you know how to raise my self-esteem. Thanks.

I only spoke the truth, daughter.

Mom ... I met him.

You met who, daughter?

Steve.

Hmm! And what did you think of him?

He is really very handsome, but does not like to talk much, does not like to talk about him.

So he already knows your life and you do not know anything about him. Elizabeth said.

Yes mom.

No problem, little by little you get to know him.

Mama, you talk like we're dating.

Why not, Catherine? He liked you. You liked him. What's the matter, huh?

We're in the Navy, Mom. It's forbidden.

The Navy will only know if you tell.

All right, Mom. Let's stop this subject. Good evening. I love you.

Good night daughter. I love you too. And remember:be happy.

The next day Catherine would embark on her first assignment as Lieutenant of Intelligence. She would assist a SEAL team while they were on the field.

Catherine Rollins, Welcome to Naval Intelligence.

Thank you Sir!

Come and meet the team you are working with.

Catherine followed her superior.

Commander McGarrett, Lieutenant Rollins will assist you in this mission. Introduce your team to her.

Yes sir! Steve said, saluting.

Catherine was happy to work with Steve.

Well, you already know Freddie.

Hi, Freddie. Catherine said.

These are Jack, Michael, Frank and Eduard. Steve said.

Nice to meet you. Catherine said.

So we are introduced. Let's plan our mission. Steve said.

Let's go. Catherine said smiling.

After having planned the mission,Catherine calling Steve separately.

Steve!

Yes?

Can I count on your help? I have the feeling that everyone wants me to fail in this mission.

You will not fail. I guarantee that.

Thank you. I really appreciate this, sailor!

Steve smiled. He liked the way she said sailor.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine did her job very well and did not need Steve to help her make any decisions.

All the teams returned to the ship. The mission was accomplished.

Freddie?

Billy Harrington! How are you?

I'm fine thank you. Who is the new Lieutenant who assists your team? She is very beautiful.

She's really pretty, but McGarrett saw it first. They have chemistry. You do not get involved in this. Said Freddie, leaving.

Steve was called by his superior to his office.

Sir!

Come in and close the door, Commander.

Yes sir. Steve said.

Sit down, McGarrett. I want to know how you evaluate Lieutenant Rollins' first work in Navy Intelligence?

She did her job very well. It was excellent, Sir .

There was no difficulty?

No Sir .

Right. You can go, Commander.

Thanks Sir!

Steve found Catherine in the hallway.

Hey! Steve told Catherine.

Hey, Steve.

Congratulations, Catherine. You did very well your job.

Thanks. She said with that smile that Steve loved.

See you at dinner time? Steve asked.

Of course yes. Book my seat at the table. Catherine said.

Certainly. See you later.

Bye, sailor.

Catherine prepared herself for dinner. She was happy with the success of the mission, but Steve's presence made her even happier. It was something she did not know how to explain. Oh my God ! Am I falling in love with him? No, Catherine. You can not! She thought.

At dinnertime, Catherine sat at the table with Steve and Freddie.

wow, Lieutenant Rollins, you're perfumed! Freddie said.

Thank you, Freddie. Said Catherine smiling.

Steve smiled too. Is really good. He said.

Thank you, Steve.

They had dinner and Freddie invent a reason to leave the table and leave them alone.

I think I'm going to the deck. Want to go with me, Steve?

Yeah, but get a coat. It's cold outside. Steve said.

You talk like my mother: Catherine, get a coat, it'll be cold!

Mothers know of the things. Steve said.

Yes, they do.

Catherine took a coat and went with Steve to the deck of the ship. They sat down and Catherine was looking up at the sky.

The sky is starry. Is so beautiful.

You're also beautiful in the moonlight. Steve thought, looking at her.

Yes, Catherine. It's really a beautiful night.

Where's your house, Steve?

I was born in Hawaii.

Wow, I'm talking to a legitimate Hawaiian?

Yes, said Steve, smiling.

And where is your house? Steve asked her.

We have a house in Los Angeles, but we live in many places. My father has always traveled a lot.

I get it. Steve said.

I have a sister in Los Angeles. He said.

Great! I did not have any siblings. I would like to have them.

Steve and Catherine talked for hours.

Wow, Steve! It's too late. We have to go to sleep.

I did not even notice the time, Catherine.

That's great. It means I'm not that boring. She said with a smile.

No, you are not. Steve said, smiling too.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura and Cath, are you enjoying this? Well, let's go to the chapter today.

Steve woke up very tired the next day. He had returned from a stressful mission and then stayed up late talking to Catherine.

Oh, the handsome sleeper woke up. Freddie said.

What is it, Freddie?

Was the conversation with Lieutenant Rollins good?

Yes, very good. I have to confess that I really enjoyed her company.

Oh, McGarrett in love!

I'm not in love, Freddie. Said Steve.

You are in love, confess! Freddie said.

I'm not.

So, Billy Herrington can have a date with her.

Why Billy Herrington? Steve asked.

Because he is interested in her. Since you do not want to, always have who someone that want.

Steve did not like to know that, but he was not going to tell Freddie that. He felt jealous.

Let's have breakfast, Freddie.

Catherine was having breakfast alone at the table.

Hey, Catherine. Steve and Freddie told as they sat next to her.

Hey, guys. All right?

It's all right. Freddie said.

All right, Catherine. Steve said.

You know the news? Catherine asked.

No, what is it? Steve asked.

We are going on a new mission. She answered.

What? We're not going home anymore? Freddie said irritably.

No. Orders have arrived this morning. Catherine said.

Kelly's expecting me, Steve.

I'm so sorry, Freddie. Steve said.

Damn it! I lost my hunger. Freddie said getting up and leaving the dining room.

Sorry, Catherine. Freddie is sometimes a little explosive. Said Steve.

Wow! Who's Kelly? The girlfriend? Catherine asked.

Yes. And you, is someone waiting for you, too? Steve asked.

Yes.

Steve was disappointed.

My mom. Catherine said. By the way yesterday we stayed late on the deck and I forgot to call her.

And you, sailor. Is someone waiting for you?

No, nobody.

And your mother? Catherine asked.

No, Cath.

Did you call me Cath?

I'm sorry, it was spontaneous. Steve said.

It's all right. I enjoyed that. Said Catherine smiling.

And your friends are still not talking to you?

Not yet. They ignore me. But as my mother says, it is they who are losing a wonderful friend like me.

I agree with your mother. Steve said smiling.

Thanks.

Your mother is very nice, Cath. I liked her.

Thank you, Steve. And your mother? Tell me about her.

My mother died, Catherine. It's been a few years.

Without realizing it, Catherine placed her hand on Steve's hand.

I'm so sorry, Steve.

Steve felt the soft touch of her hand.

Thank you, Cath.

Catherine noticed that other people were watching and took her hand out of Steve's hand.

Commander White is watching us, Steve.

It's all right, Catherine. We're friends, are not we?

Yes we are.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast, everyone was summoned to be informed of the new mission.

You are being sent to a new mission. This time you will have a camp on land. The teams will be complete. Even the Intelligence teams go will. This mission has no end date.

Any question?

Where is the mission, Sir? Steve asked.

Afghanistan.

Lieutenant Rollins, you will go on a special mission with the SEAL 7. Lieutenant Commander Billy Harrington. You will support a health campaign for the women of Afghanistan.

Yes sir! Catherine said.

Catherine was disappointed. She hoped to work with Steve again. But she had no choice.

If no one has more questions, go. Get ready.

Steve saw that Catherine was visibly annoyed. He went after her.

Catherine!

Yes, Steve?

I see you did not like this new challenge. Steve said.

That's not it, Steve. I ... I can not explain what it is. Excuse me, I need to call my mother. I do not know when I can talk to her again.

See you before we leave? Steve asked.

Of course yes. Catherine said.

Catherine called her mother. Elizabeth was worried Catherine would go to a dangerous place and she also felt that Catherine was not well.

What's going on, Catherine?

Nothing's happening, Mom.

Catherine, I've known you since before you were born. Do you want to fool me?

All right mother. I'll tell you. I think I'm in love. Catherine said in a low voice.

You're in love for Steve? Elizabeth asked.

Yes.

And is that a reason to be sad?

We are not going to work together on this mission. And I do not know when I'll see him again.

And the feeling is reciprocal, Catherine?

I do not know, Mother. He is attentive, we talk a lot, but I do not know.

Catherine, do not worry. If the feeling is reciprocal, time can not erase, not even the waves of the sea will sink that feeling.

Catherine smiled. Are you becoming a poet, Mrs. Elizabeth Rollins?

Why not? I think I'm going to write a book. I have time for this. Elizabeth said smiling.

It will be good, Mother. I gotta go. Bye, Mom. I love you. I do not know when I can talk to you again.

I love you too daughter. I will miss you so much. But your father will certainly give me your news.

Do not tell him about Steve, Mother.

I will not, daughter. Bye. Elizabeth said hanging up.

Steve was packing his things to leave for the new mission.

You heard that? Lieutenant Rollins will work with Billy. He will do what you did not do.

Steve did not answer.

Steve, I'm your best friend and I know you better than you think. I know you like her. She likes you too.

Okay, Freddie. I like her. Is that what you wanted to hear? Steve said.

That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

We're friends and I do not want to ruin it, Freddie. All the people I've loved have left me somehow. My mother, my father, my sister.

You're incomprehensible, my friend. Freddie said.

At the time of departure, Catherine went to Steve and Freddie's room to say goodbye.

Catherine? You should not be here. Steve said.

I know women can not go to the men's dormitory, but I wanted to say goodbye to both of you.

Good luck, Catherine. Until the return. Freddie said leaving the room.

Catherine looked at Steve. Steve spread his arms.

Come here. He said.

Catherine hugged Steve.

Good luck, Catherine. Be careful and be safe.

Thanks. Good luck for you too. See you around, sailor!


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine had been on a mission in Afghanistan for four months. She could talk to her mother from time to time. But she had not spoken to Steve. She only knew that he had completed one mission and started another, but was classified.

The week before, Catherine had asked Billy for a war tank to rescue a ball in a minefield. She conquered the sympathy of some villagers for that.

Billy answered Catherine's request promptly. She knew Billy had some interest in her, but she could only think of Steve.

Where will he be now? Does he still remember me? Now, I'm sure I'm in love with him. Catherine thought.

The mission to help the women of the village of Afghanistan is over. Catherine returned with the team to the base that had been set up in the country.

She had hoped to find Steve at the base, but he had not returned from his mission.

A few days later, Catherine returned to the area near the village and her team was attacked. Catherine was shot in the leg and got lost from her team. She fell to the ground and can not get up. She was saved by Amir and Najib, the boy to who she had rescued the ball.

Amir took Catherine home and took care of her until she could get in touch with her staff.

Steve and his crew returned from the mission. He hoped to find Catherine on the ship. Steve sought for her, but she was not there. Steve went to Billy Harrington and asked for Catherine.

Catherine is in Los Angeles. She was shot in the leg and her father thought it best to take her to a hospital close to home. Said Billy.

Ok, Billy. Thanks.

Steve was worried about Catherine.

So, Steve? Do you found your beloved Lieutenant Rollins?

She went home, Freddie.

And we will, too. Let's all spend Thanksgiving Day at home. Are you going to Hawaii?

No. I'm going to visit Cath. Steve said.

Wow! Cath? How intimate, McGarrett!

Steve smiled. Stop being silly, Freddie.

Well, if you change your mind and want to spend Thanksgiving Day with me and my family, you know that you're welcome. Freddie said.

I know. Thank you Freddie.

Steve called Catherine, but her mother answered the phone.

Hello!

Catherine?

No, I'm her mother. Catherine is sleeping right now.

Hello, Mrs. Elizabeth. I 'm Steve. Do you still remember me?

Of course, Steve. How could I forget? Catherine talks a lot about you.

Steve smiled. I'm having a few days off and would like to know if I can go visit her in the hospital?

But of course. She will be very happy. Said Elizabeth.

Please call again later. She is asleep because she underwent surgery.

All right, Mrs. Elizabeth. Thank you very much.

You are welcome! We look forward to your visit. Bye.

Two days later, Steve arrived at the hospital. Catherine was ready to go home. She was just waiting for her parents to arrive.

Steve arrived with a bouquet of flowers and knocked on the door before entering.

In between! Catherine said.

Hello! I came to see how my favorite Lieutenant is. He said.

Steve! I thought you didn't even would remember me anymore.

How could I forget you? Steve said.

Are the flowers for me? Catherine said smiling.

In fact, the flowers are for your mother. She's very kind to me. But I brought you chocolates. I thought you'd like it. Steve said handing the box of chocolates to her.

I love chocolate. Thank you!

So, tell me what happened. Said Steve.

I was shot and me lost of the team. I could not go back alone because I could not walk. It took me a few days to get help. Catherine said.

And Billy left you behind? This is unacceptable, Catherine!

As a parent, I agree with you, Commander. Said Catherine's father coming into the room.

Sir! Steve said in a salute.

Do not call me Sir. I'm just Catherine's father here. Can I call you Steve?

Yes of course. Steve said.

We're glad you came. Elizabeth said.

By the way the flowers are for the lady.

Oh, the flowers are beautiful, Steve. Thanks.

You're welcome.

Are you ready, daughter? We came to get you.

Yes, I'm ready, Mother. Said Catherine.

Where are you going to spend Thanksgiving Day, Steve?

Nowhere special. I'm going to stay here in town until my license is over.

Then you can stay with us. We have a guest room. Elizabeth said.

It is not necessary, madam. I'm staying in a hotel.

No, Steve. I won't take no for an answer.

Never disagree with a Rollins! Said Catherine's father.

Stay Steve. Will be nice. Catherine said.

Okay, Cath. I stay.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve went with Catherine's family to her house.

Steve helped Catherine out of the car, and took her in his lap to the living room sofa.

Elizabeth and the Admiral looked at each other. Elizabeth smiled.

Steve put Catherine carefully on the couch.

Thank you, Steve. Catherine said.

Are you sure you do not want to go to your bedroom, Catherine? Elizabeth asked.

I'm sure, Mother. For now I want to stay here.

All right, daughter. I'm going to show the guest room to Steve.

Come on, Steve? Elizabeth asked.

Of course, ma'am.

Call me Elizabeth.

Steve picked up his suitcase and accompanied Elizabeth to the guest room.

Make yourself comfortable, Steve. My house is your house. If you want to rest, watch television, do what you want.

Thank you, Elizabeth.

You're welcome. Elizabeth said coming out of the bedroom.

Steve took a shower, changed into clean clothes, and went into the living room where Catherine was.

Did not you rest, sailor?

No, Cath. I'm going to rest later. Steve said, sitting down next to Catherine.

You left in mission twice in a row, Steve. I missed you. Catherine said.

His mission was also quite long. I missed you too.

Steve and Catherine looked at each other and they both wanted to kiss, but none of them took the initiative.

Sorry for the interruption. Elizabeth said entering the living room.

Steve, are you hungry? Elisabeth asked.

No, Elizabeth. Do not worry about me. Steve said.

And you, my dear? Elizabeth asked Catherine.

We're hungry, Mom. Prepare a snack for us. Please. Catherine said.

Ok. I'll be right back!

Catherine smiled. My mother treats me like I'm still a child. I think you've noticed that.

It's very beautiful the way she takes care of you, Catherine. Steve said.

Yeah! That's why I do not complain. She is happy to take care of people. She is not like that just with me.

And your father? You never told me about him. Catherine said to Steve.

I do not talk much to my father, Cath.

May I ask why?

After my mother died, he sent me to boarding school and gave my sister to my aunt. I do not think he liked us.

I'm so sorry, Steve.

After that, I never saw my sister again. I left boarding school to go to the Navy. Summarizing the story: I do not have a family, practically.

Catherine took Steve's hand. I'm really sorry, Steve.

It's all right, Catherine.

Catherine's father came into the living room and looked at her leg.

I will not settle for it, Steve. I wanted her to be an engineer, a doctor, a scientist, but she insisted on going to the Navy.

Steve just smiled.

She could even be an athlete. Did you know she's a great skater?

Oh really? She didn't tell me. Steve said.

I'll show you. Said the Admiral picking up a photo album in the closet and handing it to Steve.

No, Daddy! You're not going to do this to me! Catherine said.

Steve opened the album and saw the photos of Catherine skating on the ice.

So cute, Catherine. Steve said smiling.

Let's talk about this later, Dad. Catherine said.

Stop it, Catherine. You look beautiful in these pictures. Steve said.

The snack is ready! I'll set the table. Elizabeth said.

Steve handed the photo album over to Catherine's father and helped her up from the couch.

Thank you sailor.

Steve had a good time with Catherine's family that day. Later, he helped Catherine to go to her bedroom.

Thank you, Steve.

I thank you too, Catherine. It's been a long time since I felt fine with a family. Your parents are very special. Your mother is wonderful. If I stay two more days here, I'll feel like her son too. Your dad's a nice guy, too. I confess I was a little afraid to meet him.

I'm glad you liked them. They liked you, too. If they had not liked you, you'd know that. Catherine said.

Really? Steve said smiling.

Yes!

Good evening, Cath.

Good night, Steve.

Steve leaned over and kissed her forehead.

See you tomorrow. Steve said coming out of her room.

Okay, said Catherine.

Seriously Steve? A kiss on the forehead? I was crazy about a kiss on the mouth! Catherine thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke up happy the next day. It was good to meet Catherine's parents. He was very well received by them. It had been a long time since he had known what it was like to be in family. Catherine's family was small but very loving.

Catherine is also loving, kind, friendly, generous because she grew up in a good family. Steve thought.

Oh, Catherine! What are you doing with my heart? Why I miss you so much? Steve asked to himself.

Catherine was happy too. She was happy because Steve had not forgotten her. She did not expect him to visit her in the hospital.

Elizabeth knocked on the door to Catherine's bedroom.

Between Mom!

How did you know it was me, daughter?

Who else would it be? Said Catherine.

It could be your...

My friend. Completed Catherine.

I'll rephrase the sentence. It could be my future son-in-law. Elizabeth said.

Mom, you're imagining things. We're just friends.

Only friends do not go from one country to another to see someone who is in the hospital. Only friends do not look at each other the way you two look. I'm not blind, Catherine. And I really like it. I want him to be my son-in-law. Elizabeth said.

Catherine laughed. Only you make me laugh like that, Mom.

One day you will say: My mother was right. I hope that day he doesn't have another woman. I hope you didn't let him go.

Wow! You really are Steve's lawyer. Said Catherine smiling!

Now, let's get serious, Mother. I like him, but he's very closed. He gives me no sign that he's interested in me.

What? Catherine, he gives all the signs. Elizabeth said.

Catherine sighed. Let's talk about this later? I'm starving.

Want your breakfast in bed? Asked Elizabeth.

No, I'm going to have breakfast with you. Help me up, Mom. Catherine said.

Elizabeth helped Catherine to her feet, and they went to the room, where the table was set for breakfast.

Steve and the Admiral were already seated at the table.

Good Morning! Catherine said.

Good morning daughter.

Good morning daddy.

Good morning Catherine. Steve said getting up to pull the chair up so Catherine could sit down.

Good morning, Steve. Thanks. Catherine said as she sat down.

Can we eat now? We were expecting you two. Steve and I are hungry. We've already talked about two hundred missions. Said the Admiral.

Do not be exaggerated! Elizabeth said.

Steve just smiled.

They had breakfast and talked a lot.

Catherine, show Steve our garden. Our garden is beautiful Steve! Elizabeth said.

Okay, Mom. Come on, Steve, Catherine said, trying to get up.

I help you, Catherine. Said Steve.

Steve and Catherine sat down on a bench in the garden.

The garden is really beautiful.

Tell that to my mother. She is proud of this garden. Catherine said.

You are the flower among the flowers. Steve said to Catherine.

Thank you, sailor. Catherine said smiling.

Steve put his hand on the back of Catherine's neck and pulled her close. His lips touched hers.

Catherine! See who came to visit us. Said Elizabeth interrupting them.

Steve released Catherine, who was annoyed at the interruption of what would be the first kiss between her and Steve.

Hello Deyse! Said Catherine.

Hi, Catherine! Who is this handsome boy?

This is Steve. Elizabeth said.

Steve, this is my friend Deyse. Elisabeth said to Steve.

Nice to meet you, ma'am.

Beautiful and polite. Catherine always had good taste for men, didn't true, Elisabeth? Said Dayse.

Catherine felt embarrassed at the words of her mother's friend.

Come on, Dayse. Let's talk in the house. Elizabeth said.

It's nice to meet you too, Steve. Said Dayse.

Thank you Madam. Said Steve.

Bye, Catherine!

Bye, Dayse. Said Catherine.

Sorry, Steve. She's the nosy friend of my mother.

All right, Cath. Did she meet your ex-boyfriends?

Yes, but she speaks as if they were many.

Don't mind that. Steve said.

My leg hurts.

Let's go in. You need to lie down a bit. Steve said

Catherine lay down on the couch in the living room and Steve went to help Elisabeth in the kitchen.

They had a Happy Thanksgiving.

The next day, Steve was packing to leave.

Catherine came into his room.

I thought you were staying here for a while longer. She said.

Your mother invited me to spend the Thanksgiving Day with you, not to live here. Steve said smiling.

When will we see each other again? Catherine asked Steve.

I'll be at the Naval Base waiting for you. There is still no scheduled mission. Steve said.

Okay, said Catherine sadly.

I'm going with your father. He's also going to base.

Steve noticed that Catherine was sad.

Come here! Steve said opening his arms to welcome Catherine in a long hug.

I will miss you.

I'll miss you too. Steve said kissing her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve and the Catherine's father went to the San Diego Naval Base.

Now it's just the two of us. Elizabeth said to Catherine.

Yes mom. But it's good to spend time with you. I was a long time away.

It's true, daughter. But I know you wish you had gone to the base too, just to be near him.

Catherine smiled, but didn't answer.

You're too slow, Catherine.

It is speaking the person who interrupted yesterday my first kiss with Steve. Catherine said.

I? When?

When you took your nosy friend to the garden.

Oh, Catherine! I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

It's okay, Mom.

I took Deyse to you, just so she could see that you found someone else. A much better person than that bastard nephew of hers that only made you suffer!

That's true. It was so good to see her face when she looked at Steve. Catherine said smiling.

Steve found Freddie in the accommodation.

Hey, Freddie! Steve said smiling.

Hey! I'm noticing that your Thanksgiving Day was very good! Freddie said smiling too.

Yes it was really good. In fact, it could have been even better.

Explain yourself. Freddie said.

No. I just thought out loud. Steve said remembering the kiss that was interrupted.

Will you make me curious, Steve?

Yes.

And how's Lieutenant Rollins?

She has had a minor surgery on her leg and is recovering.

And how did her parents receive you?

They welcomed me very well.

When will she leave the hospital? Asked Freddie.

In fact, Catherine left the hospital and I stayed in her house.

Wow! And when does she get back to work?

I don't know, Freddie.

Fifteen days later, Catherine was back at work. She had no mission at the moment and would stay for some more time at the base.

She found Freddie in the hallway.

Hello Freddie! How are you doing?

Hello, Lieutenant Rollins. I'm fine and you?

I'm fine, Freddie, thank you.

I know someone who will be very happy to hear that you have returned. Freddie said.

In fact he already knows, Freddie. We talk on the phone. Where is he? Catherine asked.

He is in a meeting.

Usually these meetings result in mission, in the very near future. Catherine said.

It's true, Catherine. It was good to see you. See you around. Freddie said.

Bye, Freddie.

Catherine went to work and only saw Steve at the end of the day.

Steve and Catherine met in hour dinner.

Hey Sailor!

Hey, Cath! Steve said sitting down next to her.

So, are you going on a mission? Catherine asked.

Yes, Cath. I'm going to return to Afghanistan with Commander Joe White tomorrow.

For how long?

I don't know. We don't have a definite deadline.

So it should be a fairly long mission.

Perhaps. I'll miss you. Steve said.

I'll miss you too. Catherine said looking into Steve's eyes.

Joe White watched them from a distance.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Steve was ready to leave.

Catherine was waiting for him in the hall.

Hey, Cath.

Hey. I came to say goodbye and wish you good luck. Catherine said looking into his eyes.

Steve loved those beautiful eyes and wanted to hold her but he knew he couldn't do that there, in the hall.

Thank you, Cath. I want you to know that I'm going to miss you so much.

I'll miss you too. Be safe and come back soon. Catherine said smiling.

I'm sorry that now that you're back I have to leave.

It's true, but it's okay. The important thing is that you are safe. Call Me if you can. Goodbye Steve!

Goodbye, Cath.

Catherine watched him leave and she can't hug him.

The days at the base will be monotonous without him. Catherine thought.

Steve had been in Afghanistan for several months. He's been able to talk to Catherine a few times.

One day, Catherine was working at the base and learned that Steve was injured in combat. Catherine was afraid of losing him.

Losing what you've never had, Catherine? She told herself.

She was worried but could not talk to him.

A few days later Steve returned to the base and the first person he sought was Catherine.

He went to the office where Catherine was working.

Hey, sailor! How are you? Catherine asked worriedly.

Hey, Cath. I'm getting better.

Are you back to work? She asked.

No. I'm still on sick leave. Steve said.

And you're going home?

No. I'm going to spend a few days in Coronado. When are you going to have a few days off? Steve asked.

A week from now. Catherine answered.

Do you want to have dinner with me in Coronado?

I? Catherine didn't believe that he was finally inviting her to a date.

Yes, you.

Yeah, it'll be great, Steve.

Let me know the day you go,so I can make the reservations.

Ok, Said Catherine smiling.

Was a long week to Catherine. She was very anxious for the date with Steve.

Catherine told Elizabeth that Steve had invited her to dinner.

Catherine, buy a new dress. I want you to go very beautiful to this date. Said Elizabeth.

Okay, Mom. I'm gonna do my best.

Good luck darling! And take care!

Okay, Mom. Kisses. Bye.

Bye, darling. Said Elizabeth.

One week later...

Steve was in his hotel room when the bell rang.

Cath! I was only expecting you in three hours.

Hey, sailor. I leaved the work a little earlier.

Come in, come in. Steve said taking her suitcase.

Wow, Sailor . What a luxury! Catherine said as she entered the room.

Did you like it? Steve asked.

Yes. But I'm going to look for a more modest hotel for me. Catherine said.

But I stayed here thinking about you. Steve said.

Catherine just smiled.

Do you want a beer? Steve asked.

Yes please. Catherine said biting her lip. She always did it when she was nervous.

Steve handed the beer to Catherine and they both sat on the balcony of the room.

Steve, the view is wonderful. This bedroom must have been very expensive.

We deserve this. I made a reservation at a restaurant at eight o'clock.

That's great. Catherine said.

They talked and time passed.

Catherine, I'll get ready for dinner.

All right, Steve. I'll get ready later.

Steve got ready and Catherine praised him.

Wow! You look very, very handsome.

Now it is your turn. Surprise me. Steve said.

Catherine got ready for dinner.

I took too long? Catherine asked as she left the bathroom.

Wow! I'm speechless, Cath. You look absolutely wonderful. Steve said approaching her.

Thank you!

Steve and Catherine looked at each other. Steve took her face in his hands and kissed her. This time there were no interruptions.

Catherine hugged Steve, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Steve kissed her until they both lose the air.

Why did you take so long to kiss me, Sailor?

Steve smiled and kissed her again.

Catherine opened the buttons on Steve's shirt.

Are you sure, Cath?

Yes, Steve. You're all I want. Catherine said.

What about our dinner? Steve asked.

I'm not hungry. Catherine said.

Me neither. Steve said taking her to the bed.

The next day ...

Good morning Lieutenant!

Good morning, Commander!

Did you sleep well? He asked.

Wonderfully well! It was an unforgettable night. Catherine smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Shall we go and have breakfast? Steve asked.

Or ... Catherine said.

Steve kissed her eagerly and they loved each other again.

Wow, sailor, you drive me crazy... Said Catherine.

Same?

Yeah! Catherine said.

Steve smiled. I think we can go to breakfast now. And after breakfast, we can wander around the city.

Yeah! It will be great.

So comes. Said Steve, standing up and extending the hand for her.

At where?

Take a shower with me. Steve said.

Okay, said Catherine.

An hour later, they were having breakfast.

So where do we go? Steve asked Catherine.

Can we go to the beach. And then we can eat Japanese food?

Do you like? Steve asked.

I love Japanese food. Catherine said.

Then it's settled. Let's eat Japanese food later.

Steve and Catherine spent a wonderful weekend in Coronado and on Monday both returned to the base.

Go first, Cath. I'll come in later. Steve said as they stood near the base entrance.

Okay. I loved our weekend. Catherine said smiling.

I loved it more. Steve said smiling too.

Steve arrived at the lodge and found Freddie still asleep.

Hey, wake up!

Steve! Are you back, brother?

Yes, Freddie. I'm back.

These days of leave have done you good. You are different.

Yes, it was great to rest for a few days. Steve said.

I know ... are you going to tell me that you weren't with Lieutenant Rollins?

Keep your voice down!

Ah, so you were with her! She's the reason this radiant smile on your face!

Freddie, control yourself. She can't know I told you.

All right, Steve. I'll not say anything.

And how it was?

You're very indiscreet, Freddie. Was very good. I'll not say anything more.

I'm happy for you, buddy. Said Freddie.

Thanks, buddy.

Catherine saw that there were several missed calls from her mother on the phone. She then called Elisabeth.

Hey Mom.

Hey Catherine. I was going to ask how dinner was. But I think that I don't need to ask. Why did it last the entire weekend! Elizabeth said sarcastically.

I'm sorry, I didn't call you, mother.

Did you take care of yourself, Catherine?

Of course, Mother. I'm not going to get pregnant right now.

You said it would be one dinner and gone the whole weekend. Don't do this to me anymore. Call me. Do you know how many excuses I had to make up, for your father?

Sorry, mom. I love you. Bye.

Love you too. Bye.

Catherine and Steve met again at lunchtime.

Hey, Cath.

Hey, said Catherine, smiling.

I'm already thinking about our next day off. Steve said into Catherine's ear.

Catherine smiled. Me too, sailor ...


	13. Chapter 13

Steve and Catherine had only short breaks for the next two months. They always passed the breaks together, off the base.

Cath, wake up. It's almost time for us to go back to the base.

Already?

Yes, already. Steve said kissing her shoulder.

Don't we have a little time? Catherine asked.

No, we don't, unfortunately. Turn around, Cath. Look at me.

Catherine turned and looked at Steve.

What do you want to talk? She asked.

Next week we'll have the break of fifteen days. I want to spend the first day with you and then I'll go to Hawaii to see my father.

That's great, Steve. It will be very good for both of you.

Aren't you going to get upset? Steve asked.

No, Steve. I'm going home, too. My father is traveling and my mother is alone. I have to go see her. I'll miss you. Do you Promise to call me every day?Do you Promise not to look at Hawaiian women?

Steve smiled. I didn't know you were jealous, Lieutenant. I'll call you. When I don't call, you can call me.I'll miss you too. And don't worry, I'm not going to look at the Hawaiian women.

Ok, it's good. Said Catherine.

Come here. Steve said kissing her.

Come on, stand up we do not have any more time. Steve said.

Okay, sailor.

Steve and Catherine returned to the base.

A week went by ...

Steve was thoughtful, packing for the day off, and Freddie kept talking.

Steve, can you hear me? Freddie asked.

No, Freddie. What did you say?

Why do not you listen? Are you thinking of the fifteen days you're going to spend with Lieutenant Rollins?

No, Freddie. I will not spend fifteen days with her. I'll stay with her until tomorrow and then I'm going to Hawaii. I'm going to see my father and she's going to see her mother.

Are you going to spend time with your father, Steve? That's great!

Yes, I hope he likes the surprise. Steve said.

What about you, Freddie? Are you going to spend the next two weeks with Kelly?

I hate the Kelly. Freddie said.

Steve laughed.

You say this every time you go home and you always come back with a passionate face. Steve said.

Freddie smiled. It's true, Steve.

Catherine was packing too.

Her roommates were hostile to her.

What's up, Rollins? Lately you've been out a lot from the base.

I leave the base on my days off. I have a life too. I'm not Lieutenant Rollins all the time, I'm just the Catherine too.

And do you spend your days off alone or with a special person?

I'm sorry, but I'm not talking about my personal life at work.

Catherine left the base first and waited for Steve at the hotel they used to stay on the days off.

Catherine prepared to wait for him.

A little later Steve arrived and Catherine opened the door.

Wow, Cath! You look beautiful!

Thank you, sailor. Let's stay a few days without seeing each other and I want this night to be special.

Every night is special when I'm with you. Steve said.

Thank you, Steve. It's good to hear that.

Are we going out to eat something before? Because I know we're not going to have dinner. Steve said.

Okay, let's go.

Steve and Catherine went out to eat and then returned to the hotel.

Catherine put on a romantic song.

I want to dance with you, Steve.

What if I step on your foot? Steve said smiling.

No problem.

Steve danced with her.

You tricked me, sailor. You dance really well and said that you would step on my foot.

I wanted to surprise you. He said smiling.

Come here. Catherine said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

You look so romantic today, Lieutenant.

And this is bad, Commander?

No, it's great! It's so good that I'm going to promote you today. You're the Commander today. Command our night ... said Steve.

Leave it me! Catherine said, pushing him into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Friends, are you enjoying the story? Let me know. Well, let's go to the next chapter.

Good morning, Lieutenant.

Hmm! Good morning, Commander.

Steve and Catherine looked at each other.

I'll miss you so much. Catherine said.

Me too, but I feel like I need to see my dad, though I don't know how he's going to greet me.

He'll receive you well. You're his son! Catherine said.

Then I'll tell you what our reunion was like. Steve said.

It's all right. Catherine said caressing Steve's face.

Steve smiled.

Kiss me, Steve?

Steve hugged her and kissed her.

We have to go. Catherine said when Steve broke off the kiss.

Yes. Let's have breakfast on the way to the airport.

Ok. Catherine said getting up.

Wait, not so fast. I want you one more time. Steve said pulling her back to the bed.

I also want you. Catherine said smiling.

So come here. Steve said hugging and kissing her.

Two hours later they were at the airport.

Catherine's flight would leave first.

They hugged and Steve kissed her.

Catherine looked at him. Steve, I ...

Catherine stopped talking.

What? Steve said smiling.

I want you to have wonderful days with your father. Catherine said.

Thank you, Cath. May you also have wonderful days with your mother. But considering the person your mother is, this is easy. Just don't talk too much about me. Steve said smiling.

Why are you saying this? Catherine asked.

Because I know you tell her everything.

But she's my best friend, Steve.

Freddie is also my best friend and I don't tell him everything.

All right, let's not talk about you too much. Just a little. Catherine said smiling.

Ok. Bye Cath. Be safe. I call you. Steve said giving one last kiss.

Bye. See you around, sailor.

Catherine was on the plane on the way home. She was thoughtful.

When she was saying goodbye to him, she was going to tell Steve that she loved him. Because she really loved him. But Steve is different, he never talks about his feelings. It's still a mystery to Catherine. She was afraid to scare him.

Catherine came home, came in slowly so as not to make a sound. She wanted to surprise Elizabeth. She looked for Elizabeth downstairs and did not find her. She then went upstairs and went to her mother's room. Elizabeth was sat opposite the window and was criyng.

Catherine came over and hugged her from behind.

Mom, I'm here.

Oh, my daughter. Glad you're here. I missed you so much.

I missed you too, Mom. What happened? Why were you crying?

I'm feeling very alone, Catherine. You're far away and I think your father has a mistress.

The daddy? Not, Mom. He wouldn't do that to you.

Never trust a man blindly, Catherine. They always disappoint us in some way.

Yes mom. I know that very well. I was disappointed several times. So, I decided to live one day at a time and not make plans for the future. I hope Steve is different.

Now, get up from the chair, take a shower, get ready and let's get out. How about a movie? Then we can have dinner. Catherine said.

Japanese food? Elizabeth asked.

Yes! I know you love Japanese food and was you taught me to like it too. Catherine said smiling.

Ok, daughter. Said Elizabeth, getting up.

As for Dad, we'll talk about him later.

Yes, Catherine. And we'll talk about Steve too. Elizabeth said.

For sure, Mom! Catherine said smiling.

Steve went to his father's house in Hawaii. He stopped in front of the gate and looked at the house where he grew up and was happy to some extent in his life.

He opened the gate, reached the porch, and realized that his father had not yet arrived. He then went to the chairs on the beach and sat in one of them, enjoying the scenery.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve waited a long time for his father. He already missed Catherine very much and wanted to hear her voice.

Steve called Catherine.

Hey, sailor. I expected you to call me, but you surpassed my expectations. Catherine said smiling.

I wanted to hear your voice. Where are you? Steve asked.

I just left the cinema.

You told me not to look at Hawaiian women and you're already having fun without me? I hope you aren't accompanied! Steve said, faking indignation.

I'm accompanied yes. I went to the movies and now I'm going to have dinner. Talk to my escort. Catherine said passing the phone to Elizabeth.

Hey, Steve! How are you, my son in law?

Hey, Elizabeth.I'm good. How are you?

I'm fine, having a little fun with my daughter. I'm so glad she came home.

That's good, Elizabeth. We have to share it, do not we? She stays with me a little and a little with you.

Yes, it's true, Steve. Bye, I'm going to return the phone to Catherine.

Hey, sailor. How was the meeting with your father?

He has not come home yet, Cath. I'm waiting for him. Bye, I'll call you back later. Have fun, but don't look at other men, okay?

I'll not look at anyone. Bye. Kisses. Catherine said.

Kisses, Cath. Steve said ending the call.

Steve? Asked John.

Dad? Yes it's me. Steve said getting up.

What are you doing here?

I came to see you, my father. Steve said.

Give me a hug. John said, opening his arms to Steve.

Steve hugged John.

As you grew up, Steve. It's good to see you, son.

Thanks Dad.

Did you arrive a long time ago? Asked John.

Yes, I've been waiting for you for a long time.

I almost shot you, Steve. I saw a man sitting in my chair in my backyard, I didn't realize it was you.

I'm sorry, Dad. I don't do that anymore.

It's all right. Were you talking to your girlfriend?

Well, we have a relationship.

The next time you come bring her to meet me.

Ok, dad.

Steve came into the house and felt strange.

You didn't change anything in the house, Dad.

It's all as before, Steve.

Nothing is as before. Steve thought.

You must be hungry. I'll prepare something for us to eat.

Don't worry about it, Dad.

Put your bag in your room. There are fresh towels in the closet. John said.

Okay, said Steve up the stairs.

Steve lay down in his old bed and felt a huge void. He closed his eyes and could remember his mother entering the room to say good night. He could also remember Mary coming into his room.

Steve let the tears roll down his face for a few minutes.

Steve got up, took a shower, and went to the kitchen to help his father.

You want some help, Dad?

The food is almost ready. It's nothing fancy but I think you'll like it. Said John.

The smell is very good. Steve said.

I'm glad you're here, Steve.

Have you seen Mary? Steve asked.

Mary does not talk to me, not even on the phone. Said John.

Steve was going to say that Mary had her reasons for not talking to John, but decided not to bore his father.

What about the car, Dad? Are you still trying to fix it?

Yes. It's my therapy, we can try to fix it together.

I'll like this, Dad.

Steve and John had dinner together.

The food was very good, Dad.

Thank you, Steve. Go to sleep, you look very tired.

I'm tired. Good night dad. Steve said getting up.

Good night son.

Steve lay down, picked up the phone, and called Catherine.

Hey, Steve.

Hey, Cath. I called just to say good night.

Good night, sailor. Miss you.

I miss you too. I wish you were here with me. Good night. Steve said.

Call me tomorrow? Catherine asked.

Certainly, Cath. Bye.

Bye, sailor.

I love you. Thought Catherine.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth was lying down to sleep when Catherine entered her room.

I think I'll sleep here with you, like I did when I was a kid.

All right, daughter. I'll love it. So we can talk a lot.

I just called Dad. He's not cheating on you, Mom. He's just having problems at work, so he's upset.

I'm not sure of that, Catherine. Elizabeth said.

I understand that you're feeling alone, but don't imagine things to make you suffer.

Elizabeth didn't restrain her tears.

Do you think it is easy to stay in this house alone?

I know it isn't, Mom. But you need to have something to do, or go with Dad when he travels.

To stay all day in a hotel, I'd rather stay in my house, Catherine.

Okay, forget what I said. Catherine said.

Now let's talk about you. Elizabeth said.

I'm fine. Catherine smiled.

Did you call him?

No, he called me. Catherine smiled.

And you've spent all your breaks with him in these last two months?

Yes mom.

And is sex good? Asked Elizabeth.

Mom!

You want me to believe that nothing happened between you and him? asked Elizabeth.

It's all right. It's very good. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. Catherine said sheepishly.

All right, daughter. Let's change the subject. When do you intend to get married?

Mom! We're still getting to know each other. We aren't thinking about marriage.

I want grandchildren, Catherine.

Oh my God! Let's go to sleep, Mom.

The next day, Steve got up early to swim.

John made breakfast and waited for Steve to leave the sea.

Steve went into the kitchen.

Good morning Dad.

Good morning, Steve. I'm waiting for you to have breakfast.

I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right back. Steve said.

Steve and John had breakfast together and then went to the garage. Steve watched his father trying fix the car.

John noticed that Steve was looking at the phone a lot.

Are you waiting for her to call you?

No, I'll call her. I just think it's still too early.

Do you have a photo of her?

I Have. Steve said showing Catherine's photo on the cell phone.

She is very beautiful.

Yes. Steve said smiling.

Steve called Catherine a few hours later.

Hey, Steve.

Hey, Cath. Where are you? I hear dogs barking.

Yes, Steve. I'm buying a dog.

Oh really? But you don't have time to take care of a dog. Steve said.

Actually, I'm buying for my mother. You know she likes to take care of someone . She is very lonely, and now it's thinking that my father has a mistress. So, she'll have my dog to take care of. Just so she'll stop thinking nonsense. You understand?

I understand, Cath. You're a great daughter.

But do you really think your father has a mistress?

Thank you sailor. No, he has no mistress. I already talked to him. This is all my mother's imagination. And how are you with your father?

Better than I expected,Cath. Today he wanted to see a picture of you. He said that you are very beautiful.

Really? Asked Catherine smiling.

That's very good, Steve. I'm very happy that you are understanding each other. I'm very happy for you.

Thank you, Cath. I look forward to the day when we'll be together again.

Me too, Steve.

Okay. Go buy your dog. Just do not call him Steve.

No. I had thought of McGarrett. Catherine laughed.

What?

I'm joking with you. I'll leave his name to my mother to choose.

It's all right. Goodbye, Cath. I'll call you later.

Goodbye, Steve. Kiss. I miss you. Catherine said, ending the call.

On the other side, Steve was thinking about his relationship with Catherine.

Ah, McGarrett! Don't you live without hearing that voice? Steve wondered.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine came home and Elizabeth was surprised by what she saw.

Catherine, what dogs are these?

They're mine, Mom.

How they are yours? Your father will not like this.

I already asked the permission from him and he said okay. I can keep them.

But Catherine, you're barely coming home.

So I'm going to need you a lot to take care of them for me. I was going to bring only the Bella, but I fell in love with Bob too.

Catherine Elizabeth Rollins, I do not know what to say. Elizabeth said.

Mother. They are beautiful. Please take care of them for me while I'm working?

All right, Catherine. I think I'm crazy about doing this, but that's okay. But you will buy everything they need.

All right mother. In fact, I already bought many things, even bought a little house.

When Catherine's leave came to an end, Elizabeth already had fallen in love with the dogs. Catherine's heart hurt when it was time to leave.

I already miss you, my dear. Elizabeth said, hugging Catherine.

Me too, Mom. I already miss you. I love you so much.

Catherine also hugged Bella and Bob. Take good care of my mother, okay? I love you both.

Goodbye, Mom. Give me one more hug.

Elizabeth hugged Catherine again. Tell Steve I'm waiting for him on the next leave.

I'll tell him, Mom. Bye.

Goodbye, daughter.

Catherine boarded the plane, thinking she'd find Steve at the base. Steve had left Hawaii several hours ago.

When she landed, he was waiting for her.

Steve, I thought you were already at the base. Catherine said, hugging him.

I was waiting for you only four o'clock.

Oh really?

Yes. I couldn't go to the base without my kiss. You still have not kissed me.

Hmm, comes here, my commander. Catherine said kissing him.

How was it with your father?

It was very good, Catherine. I didn't know how much I needed that. Steve said, being honest.

Great. Said Catherine.

And your dogs? Steve asked, smiling.

They are doing very well with my mother. She wanted grandchildren. I gave her grandchildren. Catherine laughed.

Five years went by and Steve and Catherine stayed together, as life in the Navy allowed. Between one license and another, between one mission and another.

But over time, Catherine came to love Steve more and more and worried about him. And Steve didn't like it, because Catherine was suffering a lot from every mission Steve had.

And each mission was worse than the previous one.

One day Steve was summoned to a secret meeting with the highest command and knew that he would be sent on a long mission, very dangerous, almost suicidal. He immediately thought of Catherine.

I can't do this to her anymore. Steve thought.

At dinnertime, Steve called Catherine to go a quiet spot.

Cath, I'm being sent on a special mission. I do not have a return date and I do not want you to wait for me.

What do you mean this , Steve?

Look at Billy. He likes you. Give him a chance. Steve said, heart broken, but he was doing what he thought was best for her.

Steve, I can't believe you're doing this to me. I don't like Billy , I like you. Catherine said, her eyes wet with tears.

We're done here. Goodbye, Cath. Steve said, leaving Catherine baffled.

Catherine went to the lodge and cried a lot.

After everything we live, Steve? How can you do that? I love you so much! Catherine thought.

Steve also didn't have dinner and sat in a corner, looking at the sky.

Freddie found him, after searching for him for most of the base.

Hey, Steve. I was looking for you.

Steve just bowed his head.

You are crying? What happened? Freddie asked worriedly.

I made the cruelest decision of my life, my friend. I didn't want this ...


	18. Chapter 18

Both suffered greatly from the separation, but for Catherine it was much more difficult, because she didn't know what the reasons for the separation were.

Steve simply didn't give her a reasonable explanation.

He left on a mission and Catherine would also go on a mission with Billy's team in the next few days.

Catherine chose not to tell her mother that Steve had ended his relationship with her. She knew Elizabeth was very fond of Steve and didn't want to disappoint her. Catherine only told Elizabeth that Steve had left on a mission with no return date.

On the eve of Catherine's departure, the Admiral took Elizabeth to lunch with her daughter, so that they could bid farewell.

Elizabeth was worried when she saw Catherine.

When the Admiral left to go to the bathroom, Elizabeth took the opportunity to question Catherine.

Catherine, what's going on with you, daughter?

Nothing is happening, Mom.

You've lost weight, my dear. Is it because of Steve's departure?

Maybe, Mother. I have not felt very hungry since he left. Catherine said sadly.

But this isn't first assignment of Steve, Catherine. And you've never been so sad.

I'm going to get better, Mom. Please don't talk about this anymore because dad's coming.

The Admiral came back and noticed that they were strange.

What happened?

Nothing happened. I'm just missing my daughter smiling. Elizabeth said.

I'm going to miss you, Catherine. Be safe!

Ok, Dad.

Catherine went to her mission and Billy realized she was sad. He asked about Steve.

Why are you asking me about Steve?

I know you two are together. I'm not blind. Billy said.

We're not together anymore, it's over. Catherine said.

Catherine resisted Billy at first. She hoped Steve would call, but he didn't call.

Catherine was very lonely and decided to give Billy a chance, who insisted a lot on a date with her.

Catherine and Billy dated for a few months. Catherine really liked him, but it was not love. She couldn't forget Steve. Catherine decided it was not fair to stay with Billy if she could not love him.

I'm so sorry, Billy. I tried, but I can't forget Steve. What I feel for him is stronger than I am. Catherine said.

I always knew that, Catherine. But I hoped I could make you forget Steve.

I want you to be happy, Billy. But I'm not the one who will make you happy. Excuse me. Said Catherine, leaving.

It had been over a year since Catherine and Steve had not seen each other.

Steve and the team were able to accomplish the mission, contrary to all expectations. There were losses on the team, but Steve and Freddie came back safe and sound.

Steve went back to the base and did not see Catherine. But he knew that soon he would know if she was there. Freddie had already left the bedroom to hear the news.

Freddie came back with the news soon.

Steve, you will not believe what happened!

Catherine married? Steve thought.

Speak soon, Freddie. Steve said.

Admiral, Catherine's father, died.

What? Steve asked.

He had a heart attack.

When did that happen, Freddie?

A month ago. Freddie said.

What about Catherine?

He's in the hospital with her mother. Her mother has not been well since the Admiral passed away.

Catherine had applied for leave to the Navy to take care of her mother.

Elizabeth was already at the hospital a week ago. Catherine, in addition to feeling the pain of losing her father, was now afraid of losing her mother.

Oh my God. I already lost Steve, I lost my father. I can't lose my mother. Thought Catherine.

Catherine had gone down the street for coffee and a snack. When she returned to the hospital room, Elizabeth was agitated, asking the nurse where Catherine was.

Mama, I'm here. I went to eat something. I told you that. You forgot?

Catherine, I forgot.

It's okay, Mom. Catherine said, holding Elizabeth affectionately.

Catherine, did you and Steve fight? You're lying to me? Where's Steve? Elizabeth asked nervously.

Catherine didn't know what to say. She had hidden the ending of the relationship with Steve.

I'm here, Elizabeth. I've been away for a long time, but I'm back ... "Steve said entering the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve entered Elizabeth's room at the hospital.

Catherine was sitting with her back to the door. She felt her heart pound when she heard his voice.

Catherine turned to look at Steve. She simply couldn't say anything because didn't expect him to come to the hospital to see his mother.

Catherine got up from the chair and Steve hugged her.

Catherine! I'm so sorry about your father! Steve said softly in her ear.

Catherine also hugged him and let the tears fall from her eyes. It was so good to feel his affection again.

Thank you Steve.

Steve released Catherine and approached Elizabeth.

Steve, my husband left. God took him. Elizabeth said crying.

Steve hugged Elizabeth.

I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I really liked him and I really like you too. I'm sorry I was not here when it happened. Steve said kissing her on the head.

You're the son that I never had. Elizabeth said.

Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear it. Steve said.

Catherine looked at him, without understanding it.

Steve finished the relationship with Catherine and now he was there, comforting her mother like a wonderful son-in-law.

Keep Calm. Now you have to take care of yourself. Catherine needs you. Steve said softly.

Catherine needs you, too. Why did you two fight? She told me you guys didn't fight, but I think she's lying to me. Elizabeth said.

Catherine and I never fought. It's all right. I've only been away for more than a year. Is not that right, Cath?

Yes, Steve. It's true.

The nurse entered the room carrying Elizabeth's medicines, but she refused to take them.

Mom, take the pills, please! Catherine said.

Do what your daughter is asking. Steve said.

Okay, said Elizabeth.

Some time later, Elizabeth slept.

Catherine, let's talk outside the room.

Ok. There are a few chairs in the hallway. Catherine said.

They sat down to talk.

How long have you don't been asleep, Cath? Steve asked.

I haven't had a good night's sleep since my father died. I didn't have time to mourn his death. My mother is emotionally unbalanced.

Yeah, I figured that out. Steve said looking at her.

But my aunt is coming here. She's staying with my mother tonight. Catherine said.

That's nice. You need to rest. Steve said.

Yes, I really need it.

Cath, we need to talk about that last day before I go on mission. But I know that here is no place for that.

We'll talk about this later.

Steve nodded.

Are you cold, Cath?

Yes, it's very cold today.

I have another coat in my backpack. Steve said taking the backpack and removing a jacket to warm Catherine.

Thank you, Steve.

Catherine's aunt came to the hospital to keep Elizabeth company overnight.

Hey, Catherine! How are you dear?

I'm sad and worried, Auntie.

I know how the pain of loss is hard, Catherine.

Yes. Aunt, this is my friend, Steve. Catherine said pointing at Steve.

Nice to meet you. Steve said.

Nice to meet you, Steve. My sister Elizabeth talks a lot about you.

Steve just smiled.

Take me to her room, Catherine?

Of course, Auntie. Follow me. Catherine said.

I'll wait here, Catherine. Steve said.

OK.

Catherine took her aunt to Elizabeth's room at the hospital.

She's still sleeping. When she gets very agitated, the doctors give her tranquilizers. Catherine said.

Go home, Catherine. I'll take good care of her.

I'll wait for her to wake up, Auntie. Catherine said.

It isn't necessary, my dear. I tell her you went to rest for a bit. I'll call you if something happens.

All right, Auntie. You can call me, no matter the time. Said Catherine.

Catherine kissed Elizabeth's forehead and left. She went to Steve.

Steve, I'm going home.

Steve stood up.

Ok Cath.

You still have your backpack. I suppose you have not stayed at any hotel.

No, I came straight from the base to the hospital. Steve said.

You can stay at my house. Let's go. Catherine said.

Let's get a cab? Steve asked.

No, I'm driving my dad's car. By the way, can you drive? I'd rather you do that.

I drive, no problem. Steve said, opening the passenger door for Catherine.

Thanks.

Steve watched her. Catherine seemed to have lost a lot of weight, was very downcast, and hadn't given a single smile until then.

Don't you want to stop somewhere to eat something before you go home? Steve asked.

I'm not hungry, Steve. But you're probably hungry. If you want to stop somewhere for to eat, fine.

Steve stopped to buy something to eat and Catherine waited in the car.

Steve came back bringing dinner for him and Catherine.

I brought our dinner and some donuts to eat now. Do you want one ?

No, Steve. Thanks.

Steve ate and then he drove to Catherine's house.

When they got home it was already night.

Catherine took Steve to the bedroom where he would sleep.

Make yourself comfortable, Steve. I'm going to take a very long shower. I need this a lot.

Ok. I need a shower, too. We'll have dinner later. You need to eat. Steve said, worried about her.

I'll try to eat. Said Catherine.

Okay, said Steve.

Catherine took a long bath. Steve even worried about her delay in the shower. He knocked on the bathroom door.

Cath, are you okay?

Yes, Steve. I'm fine.

OK.

Steve set the dishes on the table and waited for Catherine to come down to dinner.

After a while, Catherine went down to dinner.

Sorry for the delay, Steve.

It's okay, Cath.

They both had dinner.

Steve wanted to talk, but Catherine claimed to be tired. She went to her room and Steve stayed downstairs to clean the table and wash the dishes.

After cleaning the kitchen, Steve was going into the bedroom and passed in front of Catherine's room.

Steve heard her crying a lot. Steve opened the door, went into her room, lay down next to Catherine, and hugged her.

Catherine tried to wipe away tears, so Steve would not see her crying.

If you feel like crying, cry. Steve said stroking her head and running his fingers through her hair.

If you don't want to talk, ok. Just cry. I'm here...


	20. Chapter 20

Catherine cried a lot and Steve hugged her, stroking her head.

After a while Catherine stopped cry.

I, Mom and Dad were having lunch. My dad felt bad and died in front of us, Steve. And it was so fast, we couldn't do anything.

And since the day he died, my mother isn't normal. She doesn't want to eat, she forgets things easily, she's very nervous. She seems to be giving up on life. And I don't know what to do. Help me, Steve. Said Catherine.

I think you should rent a house near the base, take your mother near you. Hire someone to take care of her. When you aren't on call, you can stay home with her. Ask to work only at the base while your mother doesn't improve. They'll not deny your request because of your father. Said Steve.

I think I'll have to do this. Either I do it, or I leave the navy.

No, Catherine. You can't give up on your dream. Your father and mother wouldn't approve of this.

I know they wouldn't approve, Steve. But I'll never abandon my mother.

Do what I told you to do. Take her to close to you.

I'll try. Catherine said, sadly.

Steve was not used to seeing her so fragile.

I'm sorry I was not here when your father died, Cath.

I really needed you, but you weren't here. Catherine said.

Forgive me, Catherine. I never meant to leave you. I told you not to wait for me because I really didn't think I would come back from this mission. I didn't want you to suffer if I died.

And you think you didn't make me suffer when you ended our relationship without any explanation? Catherine asked.

I made a mistake, Catherine. Forgive me. I want you back in my life. Steve said looking into her eyes.

Steve kissed her gently.

Catherine was happy to hear this from Steve. All she wanted was him in her life again.

Do you want me back? Steve asked.

I need to tell you something, Steve.

What? He asked.

I dated Billy. Catherine confessed.

Steve took a deep breath, trying not to let the jealousy invade his heart.

I figured he wouldn't miss this opportunity. Steve said.

Is that all you have to say? Catherine asked.

I'll be honest, Catherine.I didn't like knowing that, but I know it was my fault. You still dating him?

Not. It's over. Said Catherine.

And why?

Because he isn't you. I was hurt, feeling very lonely, Steve. So I let Billy get close. It worked for some time. But I couldn't forget you. I like you so much!

I like you, too. I still want you back. I missed you so much! Said Steve.

Catherine Kissed Steve.

So, we be fine? She asked.

Yes. We're never going to talk about this again. Said Steve, stroking her face.

Ok.

I'll let you sleep now. Steve said, trying to get up.

No! Stay here with me. I just want to stay here, hugging you. "Catherine said.

It's all right. I'll stay here. Said Steve.

Steve stroked Catherine's back until she fell asleep.

Steve watched Catherine asleep. He missed her voice, her smile, her kisses.

How did I leave you, for another man to kiss your mouth, touch your body? Steve spoke softly.

Steve, you're an idiot. You almost lost Catherine. He thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Catherine woke up and Steve was no longer in bed. She checked the time and it was already 10:00 a.m.

She sat on the bed and Steve came into the room, carrying a tray.

Good morning, Lieutenant! Steve said.

Good morning, Commander! What is it? Catherine said, smiling.

Steve sat down beside her.

This is our breakfast. And that's the first smile I've seen since I arrived. Steve said touching her lips.

It's a lot of trouble, Steve. But half of them are already solved just because you're here. Catherine said, leaning her forehead against Steve's forehead.

Is good to hear that. Steve said, kissing her at length.

I missed your kisses so much. Catherine said.

Let's make up for lost time. But first you'll eat. I'm very worried about your health. I don't want you to get sick either. Steve said taking the tray with breakfast.

It's all right. I'm going to eat. Catherine said.

So let's start. Steve said.

Steve and Catherine had breakfast.

Thank you, Steve. It was very good.

Glad you like. Where are your dogs?

I gave them to the children of our neighbor. My mother was no longer taking care of them after my father died. The kids really like Bob and Bella.

I'm sorry, Cath. I know you like them, too.

Yes, I really like them. But I have to think about what's best for them. I go to the neighbor's house and see them from time to time. Catherine said.

Steve was stroking her head, running his hands through her hair.

Catherine smiled at him.

I like your hair. Steve said.

When do you have to leave? Catherine asked.

I have five more days to be with you.

I have to stay in the hospital. My aunt only comes every two days.

No problem. I will go to the hospital every day to visit your mother and see you. Steve said.

You can stay here. I do not want you to go to a hotel. Catherine said.

All right, I'll do whatever you want. Steve said.

So kiss me, love me.

But don't we have to go to the hospital? Steve asked.

We have some time. You don't want me, why did Billy touch me?

Of course I want you. And I said we wouldn't talk about Billy again.

I'm sorry. Catherine said.

Come here. Let's make up for a little bit of wasted time. Steve said kissing her.

Catherine pulled Steve's shirt off and tossed it away.

Two hours later...

Catherine and Steve arrived at the hospital.

Hey, Auntie. Catherine said as she entered her mother's room.

Hey, Catherine. You look so much better today, my dear. Love works miracles.

Yes aunt. I'm feeling better. Catherine said smiling.

How did Mom spend the night? Catherine asked.

She slept most of the time. She asked a lot for you.

Catherine just nodded.

Well, I'm going home. I'll be back the day after tomorrow, Catherine.

All right, Auntie. Go rest. And thanks for everything.

You're welcome. Bye, said Catherine's aunt, kissing her.

Bye, Steve! And thank you for making my niece happy.

Goodbye. Steve said, smiling.

Catherine's aunt left, and Steve laughed.

What's it? Catherine asked.

I think your aunt is very much like your mother.

In the way of being? Yes, they are very similar. They both make you ashamed. Catherine smiled.

Elizabeth woke up a few minutes later.

Catherine!

Hey Mom. I'm here. And Steve is here, too. Catherine said, holding Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked at Steve.

Hey, Steve!

Hey, mother-in-law. How are you feeling today?

I do not know. I'm a bit confused. Elizabeth said.

But you'll be fine. Steve said kissing her head.

Steve sat down by the window. Catherine approached.

Thank you for treating my mother with affection, Steve.

You would also take good care of my mother if I had a mother. Steve said.

Yes, I would take good care of your mother. Catherine said.

I know that. That's why I like you so much. Steve said, smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

At night, Steve went to Catherine's house while she stayed with her mother at the hospital.

Steve slept in Catherine's bed, hugging the her pillow.

He knew what Catherine was feeling. He also saw his life change radically when his mother died. And Catherine was going through that, too. She ceased to be the daughter who was cared for with much love and affection for her mother. Now it's she who take care Elizabeth.

Steve didn't like to see her suffering and blamed himself for making her suffer too when he told her not to wait for him.

The next day, Steve returned to the hospital to visit Elizabeth and stay with Catherine. He hoped her aunt would return to spend the night with Elizabeth, so he could take Catherine home.

Steve came into Elizabeth's room. He went to Catherine who was sitting next to his mother and kissed her quickly.

Hey! Steve said.

Hey! Catherine said smiling.

And our patient? how are you? Steve asked to Elizabeth.

I want to talk to you, Steve. Alone. Excuse us, Catherine! Elizabeth said.

All right mother. I'll wait outside.

Elizabeth waited for Catherine to leave.

Steve, I want to ask you something.

Of course, Elizabeth, if I can help you. What do you need? Steve asked.

Take care of Catherine for me? I know I will not live much longer. Catherine will not have anyone else. Do you take care of her?

Stop it, Elizabeth. I'm still going to tell someone: do you see that old lady sitting there? She's 100 years old and she's my mother-in-law.

Steve said, laughing.

I'm serious, Steve. Promise me you'll always take care of her.

All right, Elizabeth.

I promise to always take care of Catherine. But know that, most of the time, she's the one who takes care of me. Steve said seriously.

Okay. You promised me. Never forget that! Said Elizabeth.

Can Catherine come in again?

Yes.

Steve went down the hall to look for Catherine.

Come on, Cath. Let's go back to the room.

What did my mother want to talk to you about?

She just wanted to talk.

Is your aunt coming today? Steve asked.

Yes.

Great. I want to spend some more time with you before returning to base. Steve said.

Me too. Catherine said, smiling.

Two days later, Steve returned to the base and rented a house in the neighborhood. So Catherine could work by day and spend the nights at home.

Elizabeth didn't like going to the new house, but Catherine had no choice.

Steve also spent his days off with Catherine in the house. He liked having a home to go when he wasn't working. And better yet was to be in the warmth of Catherine's arms.

But everything was about to change again ...

Steve came home and Catherine was surprised.

Hey, I didn't expect to see you until the end of the week. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Steve kissed her with intensity.

Catherine understood everything.

You're going on a new mission!

Yes, Cath. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I do not know when I'll be back. We have to capture two international terrorists: Brothers Victor and Anton Hesse. And that's not going to be easy.

I was so happy that we're together in the last few months. Catherine said.

Me too. I can't go without say goodbye. I want you so much, Cath! I can't leave without having you in my arms again. Steve said.

Okay, sailor! Later.

Steve hugged her. I already miss you, my safe haven.

Me too! Catherine said.

Catherine, who's there? Elizabeth asked.

Steve came into Elizabeth's room.

Hey, It's me! Steve said.

Steve, how long I haven't seen you!

We saw each other two days ago. Steve thought.

How are you, Elizabeth?

Steve, I want to go to my house. My husband is waiting for me. Catherine doesn't want to take me.

Steve and Catherine looked at each other.

Take it easy, she'll take you home when she can. Steve said.

OK.

Elizabeth slept and Catherine went to her room where Steve was waiting for her.

Steve, I'm so tired. Catherine said, laying beside him.

Your mother is getting worse, Cath.

Yes, I know that. Tomorrow, before you leave, say goodbye to her. I don't know if you'll find her alive when you get back.

Don't say that, Cath.

Catherine let a tear roll.

Come here. Steve said, hugging her tightly.

Hmm. What a warm embrace, Commander!

Come, Liutenant! kiss my mouth, take off my clothes, I want you now. Said Steve.

How are we going to stay months without seeing each other? Catherine asked.

I don't know, Cath. I don't know...


	23. Chapter 23

Steve stayed months away from the country. He talked to Catherine a few times. And the last time he spoke to her, Catherine told of Elizabeth's death.

Cath, forgive me for not being with you now. I know how hard it's to lose mother. I'm so sorry. I liked her a lot.

I understand, Steve. There's nothing you can do to be here. You're too far away. I know you liked her. She liked you too. Catherine said.

How are you, Cath?

Sad. Very, very sad. But I couldn't bear to see my mother suffering so much. Now she's standing next to my father. Catherine said to Steve.

Cath, I don't even know what to tell you. Nothing that I can tell will comfort your heart.

No. Only with the passage of time will my pain subside. I handed the house over to the owner, Steve. I don't want to go back there.

All right, Cath.

And I asked my commander to go on some mission. I need to work hard now.

Are you going on a mission with which team? Steve asked.

It's not Billy's team, if that's what you want to know.

That's what I wanted to know. I'm glad it's not with his team. Steve said.

Do you know when you will be back? Catherine asked.

I still don't know, Cath. We didn't capture the Hesse brothers. It seems like they are always one step ahead of us.

I'm sure you guys will catch them. Just be patient. Don't take too much risk, Steve. I want you back, whole. I miss you so much. Said Catherine.

When we have a break we can meet somewhere half way. Steve said.

It's going to be great, Steve. I'll wait for this day eagerly.

Me too. I need to go now, Cath.

It's all right. Goodbye, Steve. Call me when you can.

I'll call you, Cath. Goodbye. Steve said, hanging up the phone.

How I miss you, Cath! Steve thought.

I love you so much, Steve! How I wanted to say it to you. Catherine thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Catherine had helped many teams on various missions. It had been over a year since she and Steve had not seen each other.

Catherine missed him so much. She had no one else to talk to, to vent.

Steve was on a very long mission. And it had been a long time since he'd spoken to Catherine. He closed his eyes and saw her smile in his thoughts.

Catherine was lying down when the phone rang. His heart pounded when he saw it was Steve calling her.

Hey, sailor!

Hey, Cath! How's my favorite Lieutenant?

Your favorite lieutenant is missing you, Commander. Catherine smiled.

I miss you too. Where are you now?

The ship is anchored off the coast of India. Let's stay here for another month. Catherine said.

I'll see you in five days. Do you think you can meet me in any nearby town? Steve asked.

Yes, Steve. I really want to see you. Catherine said, radiant with happiness.

I really want to see you too. I want your most delicious laugh, your hug, your kiss...

Said Steve.

I'll wait anxiously for this day, sailor. But tell me how you are?

I'm fine, Cath. I just need to see you, desperately. Tell me what you've been up to lately. Steve said.

They spent almost two hours talking.

Five days later, Catherine left the ship to find Steve. She had three days off to be with him.

Steve rented a car and was waiting for her.

Catherine got into the car and Steve hugged her and kissed her warmly.

Sailor! I can't believe you're here and I can touch you with my hands. Catherine said touching his lips with her fingers.

I'm here. I missed my girl. Steve said, stroking Catherine's hair.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

Let's go? Steve asked.

I go wherever you want. Catherine said excitedly.

Steve took her to the hotel where he was staying.

Come here. I can't stop hugging you. Steve said.

Steve, I only have you. You're the most important person in my life.

I also only have you, my safe harbor. I'll always come back to you. Steve said, kissing Catherine's neck.

Steve led her gently to the bed.

I want you in my arms, Cath! I want you so much!

I want you too, make me the happiest woman in the world.


	25. Chapter 25

Hmmm, Steve! That was wonderful, sailor!

Steve just smiled and stroked Catherine's face.

This was the longest mission you ever had. I almost went crazy with desire.

Me too. Steve said.

Catherine was looking at Steve with great love and he realized that.

Cath, I'm going to have a long mission again. It's classified, I'll not be able to call you.

Don't even think about telling me not to wait for you. Catherine said.

I'll not say that. But I don't want you to be worried.

It's impossible for me not to worry about you. Catherine said.

Let's go out and get to know the city? Steve asked.

Let's go! I'm hungry. Do you think I'll like Indian food? Catherine asked.

I think so.

Steve and Catherine spent three days together. It was three very happy days for both of them.

Steve took Catherine by car to the ship.

Catherine hugged Steve.

Come back soon, Steve!

I'll do my best to be with you again, Cath.

Steve hugged her tightly and kissed her. Goodbye, Cath.

Goodbye, Steve. Catherine said, getting out of the car.

Steve was called by his superiors for a dangerous mission in North Korea. Steve chose Freddie to go with him. Freddie was competent, his best friend, practically a brother, and Steve trusted him.

It was an ultra-secret and unofficial operation and Steve and Freddie wouldn't have anyone's help if something went wrong. And that's what happened. The operation was a failure and Steve lost his best friend, his confidant, his brother.

Catherine was shocked to hear of Freddie's death. She tried desperately to talk to Steve but couldn't . She didn't know where Steve was, didn't know if he was hurt and it distressed her.

Sitting in jungle camp outside of North Korea, Steve mourned the death of his friend. Steve felt very guilty for choosing Freddie and for leaving him behind. Freddie was going to be a father and would never meet his daughter.

Steve had already suffered many losses from co-workers over the years. But the loss of Freddie was something he would never overcome.

There was only someone who could console Steve's heart to relieve some of the pain he was feeling. But she was so far away.

Cath, I so wanted you to be here with me! I need your hug so much. Steve thought ...


	26. Chapter 26

Steve returned to the naval base a few days after Freddie's death. He looked for Catherine as soon as he arrived.

Catherine saw how much Steve was upset and sad.

Steve, I was so worried about you. Catherine said in a low voice so that other people wouldn't hear.

Cath, can you spend the night off base and stay with me?

I think so, Steve. I'll not be on duty tonight.

Thank you. Let me know when you can leave. Steve said.

Okay, Catherine replied, noticing the curious looks of co-workers.

Catherine left the base at the end of the day, and Steve was waiting for her at the hotel where they always stayed.

Catherine knocked on the door and Steve welcomed her with a hug. Steve hugged her tight and cried a lot.

Do you want to talk about what happened? Catherine asked.

No, Cath. I do not want to talk about that. I just need your hug.

It's all right. Catherine said stroking his back as he was hugging her.

Steve had bags under his eyes.

How long have you not sleep ? Catherine asked.

I haven't slept well since the day Freddie died. I've been having nightmares every day, Cath.

Come here. Catherine said pulling him to the bed.

Catherine sat down on the bed and Steve laid his head on her lap. Catherine stroked Steve's head until he slept.

Steve slept, and Catherine stood beside him.

In the middle of the night Steve woke up with nightmares.

Steve, keep calm. You're safe.

Cath?

Yes, I'm here. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Ok.

The next day, they both woke up early because they needed to get back to the base. Catherine ordered breakfast in room.

Cath, excuse me for yesterday. I didn't give you the attention you deserved.

It's okay, Steve. Now eat, you need to feed.

Okay, said Steve, thinking how affectionate she was to him.

Are you going to have a few days off? Catherine asked.

I don't want any day off Cath, I need to work. But I asked to stay at the base for some time. And about you? Do you have any scheduled assignments?

Yes, I'll go on a mission in fifteen days, but it will be a short humanitarian mission. Catherine said.

So can I rent this room for fifteen days? Will you come stay with me? Steve asked Catherine , as if he were a child asking for candy.

Yes. Catherine said, seeing all the fragility of him. A fragility he would not allow anyone to see. Only she could see that.

Thank you, Cath. Come here. Steve said pulling her to a kiss.

Catherine and Steve spent the next fourteen days working at the base and spending the night together at the hotel. Steve had many nightmares and depended heavily on Catherine's comfort and affection.

Catherine was traveling on a mission the next day and was very worried about Steve.

Will you be all right, Steve? I think you should go to the psychologist. You need to vent to someone.

I do not need a psychologist, Cath. I need you. Steve said hugging her.

Sex is not everything in life, Steve.

And who said you're only sex to me? When I say I need you, I mean everything in you: your essence, your voice, your embrace, your affection, your friendship, your way of being. All of it! I'm sorry if I do not know how to show my feelings to you!

Catherine was thrilled to hear that.

Thank you, sailor. It means the world to me to hear it.

Am I just sex for you? Asked Steve.

Of course not. I also love everything in you. Said Catherine, using for the first time the word "love"in a subtle way.

I'll miss you. Said Steve.

I'll miss you too, but I hope to come back soon. Catherine said.

The next day, Catherine was on the ship, ready to leave. She had said goodbye to Steve in the morning.

Catherine climbed onto the deck and looked at the horizon. She was sad because she needed to leave and leave Steve. Every time she went on a mission, Steve was also on a mission. And this time she left and he stayed. It was a strange sensation to her.

Thinking about me, lieutenant?

Steve?

Yeah, I couldn't stay away from you. I asked to come on this mission. Steve said, smiling at her.

I like that! Said Catherine, smiling.

I thought you'd like it.


	27. Chapter 27

Steve worked on the humanitarian mission with Catherine for two weeks and then they returned to the base.

Some time later, Steve and Catherine were called by their commanders respectively.

Catherine was assigned to work on the USS Enterprise. And Steve was informed that there were hints about the whereabouts of one of the Hesse brothers.

Can we count on your services, Commander McGarrett?

Certainly, Lord! Steve answered.

Great. Get ready to leave tomorrow, Commander.

Tomorrow? Steve asked.

Yes. We can't waste time.

Catherine found Steve in the hallway.

Steve, I was assigned to work on the USS Enterprise.

And I'm going on a mission tomorrow, Cath.

Tomorrow?

Yes, today will be our last day together. I don't know when I'll see you again. I'll meet you at the hotel later.

Okay. I'll be there, sailor.

Steve had a new meeting with his superiors and Catherine arrived at the hotel first.

Catherine made ready to wait for Steve.

She was thinking about what it would be like to have a steady life with Steve, Live with him in a house, have children ...

Stop, Catherine. This is a long way from your reality. Catherine said to herself.

Some time later, Steve arrived bringing a snack and a few beers.

Hey, you're late, sailor. I thought you had forgotten me. Catherine said, smiling.

I would never forget you. Come here. Steve said calling her into a hug.

Catherine hugged him and a feeling flooded her heart and mind.

Steve, I have a feeling.

What?

I have a feeling that something is going to change our lives, that from now on our lives will never be the same. Catherine said.

You're scaring me, Cath. Stop thinking nonsense. Come here, said Steve, pulling her to Kiss her.

Make love to me, Steve. Like there's no tomorrow. Catherine said.

You're the boss, Lieutenant. I just obey. Steve said kissing her.

Steve and Catherine had their night of love and the next day they set out on their missions.

Steve's operation was classified and Catherine hadn't heard from him for some time.

One day, Catherine was at work and received a call from Steve.

Cath? Steve said in a choked voice.

Steve! What happened? Catherine immediately knew that something was wrong.

We managed to capture one of the Hesse brothers. But something went wrong. My team is dead, Anton Hesse is dead. Victor Hesse killed my father. I'm going to Hawaii.

Catherine was in shock.

Oh My God! Oh My God! You are hurt?

No, Cath. I'm fine.

Steve, I'm so sorry! I'm on the high seas. I so wanted to be with you now. I still don't have a return date. Forgive me for not being with you at this difficult time.

You don't have to apologize, Catherine. I understand it. But I so wanted to cry in your arms now. Steve said, crying like a child.

Catherine let the tears flow down her face.

Cath, are you still there?

Yes, Steve. I'm here.

I need to go, Cath. I need to organize my father's funeral. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to him. Only now do I see how I wanted him to know you. He was going to love you.

I would very much like to have met your father, Steve.

I'm going to kill Victor Hesse, Cath.

Be careful, Steve. Please! Catherine pleaded.

I'll be careful. Miss you.

I miss you too. I miss you so much! Call me as soon as you can.

I call. Your voice calms my heart. Bye, Cath.

Bye, Steve.

Catherine thought about how Steve was suffering. He had already lost Freddie and now lost an entire team. And he also lost his father in a brutal way.

I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry. Catherine thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve buried his father. He was sorry he hadn't spent more time beside him. Steve was also upset that his sister Mary did not attend the funeral.

Steve knew his father loved him and Mary. It was a strange way to love, but he loved them.

Steve wanted to catch the culprits for his father's death and wanted to investigate that. So he accepted the Governor's invitation to run a task force in Hawaii. He did not know if he would regret it one day, but for now, that was what he was going to do.

At the end of the day, Steve was at his father's house. He was not feeling comfortable in that house, he was missing the presence of his father. He also was missing Catherine .

What will Catherine think of that? Steve thought.

He then picked up the phone and called her.

Catherine answered Steve's call, sleepy.

Hey, Steve.

Hey, Cath. You were Sleeping? I'm sorry, I don't even know what time zone you are in.

It's okay, Steve. It's always good to hear your voice no matter the time. Wait a minute, I'm going to leave the room so I don't wake the other girls.

Okay, said Steve.

Catherine went into the hallway.

Steve, I'm here. How was the funeral?

It was very sad, Cath. I had never thought of burying my father. And that day came so prematurely.

I'm so sorry, Steve.

And my sister Mary didn't come to our father's funeral. That made me very sad, Cath.

Do not judge her, Steve. She must have her motives. I don't understand these reasons because I would never miss my father's funeral, but I don't judge her.

As always, you're right, Cath.

I'm not always sure, Steve.

Cath, I've asked for a leave of absence from the Navy for some time.

How so, Steve?

The Governor of Hawaii offered me the command of a task force here in Hawaii and I accepted. And today I've already recruited a detective to work with me.

Catherine was silent.

Catherine, say something.

Does that mean we will not see each other anymore? Catherine asked, tears in her eyes.

No, Cath. Of course we'll continue to see each other. I look forward to seeing you here in Hawaii, on your next day off . Said Steve.

Okay, said Catherine.

Steve noticed the sadness in her voice.

You Know I need you, always. And when you're in another country, we'll meet somewhere halfway when you're off duty. Nothing is going to change between us. Steve said.

Okay. I'm going to love Hawaii. Catherine said.

Go rest, Cath. I'll call again tomorrow. I miss you so much.

I miss you too. I want to see you soon.

Me too. Good evening, Cath.

Good night, Steve. Catherine said, hanging up the phone.

Catherine was a bit unsure. She wanted so much to hear a "I love you".

Steve set up his team recruiting Danny, Chin and Kono.

He always called Catherine to tell her the news. He missed her and counted the hours for the night to come and then he could call her.

The day that Steve was in the car with Chin and needed her help to locate the criminals, he didn't just want the help, he wanted to hear her voice too. He wanted to show her that he needed her.

On your next break, I'll pay for the beer. Steve said to Catherine.

You'll not get away that easy. Catherine answered.

Catherine wanted to show how eager she was to see him, to be with him.

A few days later, Catherine knew the ship was going to Hawaii. She was very happy. It was her chance to see Steve after a long time.

She called Steve to tell him the news.

Hey, Cath. Glad you called me. I was just thinking about you.

Hey, Steve. I have news. I'm arriving in Hawaii on Friday.

That's wonderful, Cath! I want Friday to be here soon!

Me too, Steve. I need to hang up now. I'm working, I just wanted to tell you the news. Bye.

Bye, Cath. I'm very happy. Steve said, hanging up the phone.

On Friday, Steve worked normally but couldn't stop thinking about Catherine.

At the end of the day he left the headquarters and waited for the arrival of the ship that would bring Catherine to him.

Catherine would be day off on Saturday. That was all Steve wanted.

The ship arrived and some time later Steve saw her.

Catherine hurried toward Steve.

Steve opened his arms to embrace her.

Hey. Steve said kissing her.

Steve broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

I missed you so much. Catherine said.

Let's go? Steve asked.

Let's go!

I want you to know my home. Steve said.

I'm going to love meeting your house. Catherine said smiling.

Steve took her home. Catherine was delighted with the beach in Steve's backyard.

It's beautiful, Steve!

You're beautiful! Steve said kissing Catherine with intensity.

I want you so much, Cath.

I want you too, Steve.

Let's go to the room. Steve said, Picking her up in his lap.

Steve took her into the bedroom and they loved each other intensely, trying to make up for lost time.

The next day, Steve woke up with the sound of the alarm clock.

He cut off the alarm clock and turned to look at Catherine.

Catherine had also woken up at the sound of the alarm clock.

Steve brought his face to her face.

Good morning, Lieutenant.

Hmm. Good morning, Commander.

End.

After that, we already know the story.

So we came to the end of this story. That was my thought of what might have been their past. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
